


Black Cherry

by InuYashaAfterStories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuYashaAfterStories/pseuds/InuYashaAfterStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian undergoes a strong Demon heat that he tries desperately to satisfy. When he is unsuccessful, who will come to his aid? Will his feeling about this person change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yaoi Fan-fiction, feedback is always accepted, though I don't expect to get much from the people on this site. Anyway, enjoy!

The sun seemed to set faster than it could rise. Each day had become the same, boring routine that Sebastian had become accustomed to. Early in the morning he would start Ciel’s first meal of the day, Ciel and other humans called this ‘breakfast. He would then wake the servants up, finish ‘breakfast’, wake Ciel up let him eat, clean the mansion while Ciel did things like papers. Do whatever the queen asked of them and put Ciel to bed for the night. The other servants slept through night, but for demons who couldn’t sleep, night was a boring long time that demons had to sit through. Normally Sebastian would just clean the mansion again, but every so often demons went through a long frustrating time where they needed sexual relief. They had come to adapt the name ‘heat’ because this is what most humans would say it sounded like. Only it wasn’t relieved so easily, it took alot for a demon to orgasim. The only thing that would have no problem under a demon undergoing heat was another demon. However demons where selfish creatures that had no desire to help one another, unless both happened to go into heat at the same time, the other would refuse, and two demons in heat at once was extremely rare.   
Sebastian sighed, plopping down on a bed in a room that had been assigned to him. Heat got so much worse at night for some reason. He looked over to the bedside cabinet that he kept his ‘tools’ in. He was in no mood to try again tonight. For a week now he had been in heat, every night he would lay down on this bed, find anything big, but small enough that would fit, and he would shove it into his ass, moving it in and out at inhuman speeds, hard and deep until his wrist and arm grew too tired to move any longer. The more he lay without trying to satisfy it, the worse it seemed to grow. He groaned as the heat grew stronger, making his member grow and pulse. The room seemed to grow hotter by the second as if he were lying in the center of a raging fire. Sitting up he took off his tailcoat and under shirt, unbuttoned his trousers and kicked them off. The room seemed to get no cooler. He looked at the bulge in his pantaloons, sighing he took them off as well. Now completely naked, he grabbed his member, stroking it slowly. Moving his hand with increasing speed he enjoyed a somewhat relief from the burn he felt, though it just wasn’t enough. He took his hand away, letting all the burn come speeding back. He rolled onto his side, enjoying the new pressure on his balls. Just as he was about to reach his hand down to massage them…  
“My,my! What do we have here, a naked Bassy I see, How exciting!” The familiar voice said. Sebastian turned around quickly glaring at Grell.   
“How did you get in here!” He shouted. Grell's eyes seemed to be glued to Sebastian's member, a red blush filled his cheeks. Sebastian quickly rolled over again to only show his back side.  
“It’ alright bassy, I’ll just watch for now,” He said, pulling the chair out from Sebastian’s desk so that he could sit down. “Maybe if you need me I can accompany you.”. Sebastian ignored him, He didn’t care if the annoying redhead saw him. He shifted his legs, reminding him of the pleasure from his balls. He reached back, grasping them between his fingers, and massaging them. It was the first time he had done this and he liked it quite well.  
“Tsk, No wonder you can’t get off well…” Grell said.  
“If you have a better Idea then let's hear it…” Sebastian said annoyed.  
“I’ve satisfied a few demons before, if you’d like me to demonstrate, I’d be more than happy too.” Grell said smiling. Without waiting for an answer, Grell got up and went over to Sebastian. Sebastian didn’t believe that he had satisfied a demon before, but he was more than desperate at this point. “Lay on your back.” Grell said. Sebastian looked at him, confused. “Just trust me, or do you want to deal with your heat for another year?” He said. Sebastian glared at Grell, though he decided he’d see what this stupid red-head would try to do. In one lazy movement Sebastian shifted on to his back. Grell got on the bed, and positioned himself, facing Sebastian on his hands and knees. Sebastian just looked at him, trying to figure out exactly what he planned to do in this position. Grell stared at the magnificent image of Sebastian’s erect member. No need to prepare Sebastian, as he was already rock hard. His penis stood straight up in the air, it was most likely painful for Sebastian. Grell leaned down, grabbing the large piece of meat. Lowering his head he gently kissed the head of his member. Grell smiled as Sebastian quietly, ever so slightly flinched. Grell let his tongue eagerly leed itself to Sebastian’s tip. He licked it just once, only to have a lovely sound fill his ear.   
“Ah!” Sebastian blushed as he looked away. He tried his best to conceal his moans, not wanting Grell to know that he already like this, but Grell sall right through it. Without warning Grell took the whole thing into his mouth. He removed his hand from Sebastian's cock and instead pressed it against his thigh so that Sebastian couldn’t buck his hips and risk choking him. Sebastian’s cock was about 13 inches. It seemed like a lot but for a demon, and fully erect he was rather small. It was surprising to Sebastian that Grell could even fit his length in his mouth, he was only an undead human afterall. Grell bobbed his head up and down, at a slowly increasing speed. Sebastian shuddered as he fought to hold back his cries.   
“Mmm~, Ah, haa~!” Sebastian moaned. His breathing grew heavier and already he felt dizzy. “Hmm~mmm!” Sebastian kicked his leg in frustration as he struggled to contain his pleasure. As Grell reached his top speed, he suddenly came to a halt and lifted his head up.  
“Stop squirming.” He said. He lifted himself up in a single movement and grabbed Sebastian by the hips, flipping him onto his stomach in a single movement. Sebastian was disappointed at the loss in pleasure, his dick throbbed, begging for more. Sebastian got on his hands and knees, letting his head hang half with shame and half with exhaustion. It was a demon’s way of letting the other know that he had been claimed or was submissive. Grell kicked off his shoes, unzipped his trousers, and slipped them off. He mounted Sebastian, positioning himself to enter. Sebastian shifted nervously, not knowing Grell’s length. Grell leaned forward until his nose touched Sebastian’s ear.  
“Shall we begin, Sebastian?” Grell said.  
“Bitch, don’t start thinking you’re so great just because a demon became you’re submissive once!” Sebastian hissed.  
“Once? My dear, you aren’t the first.” Grell said. He shoved himself into Sebastian, receiving a gasp.  
“Hmk! Ah…” Sebastian strained at the pain he now felt, He hadn’t expected Grell to be this large. Grell didn’t bother giving Sebastian time to adjust, he slowly moved his hips back until only his tip was left in Sebastian. Then he slammed himself back into Sebastian’s ass.  
“Kaa-a!” Sebastian grunted. He moaned as Grell began to rock his hips from side to side. Sebastian stubbornly slammed his ass into Grell. Taking it as an okay to move on, he began slamming himself into Sebastian, and then out with incredible speed.  
“Ahh AH! Oh! Grell! AHhhh! Mmmmhhhh! AH! Hannn!Mmmmh! Mph!” Sebastian moaned uncontrollably as his pleasure began to max. “Gr-Grell! I- AHHHhhhhhhhh!” Sebastian’s cries were interrupted by his violent orgasm.  
Sebastian panted, breathing heavily. Grell pulled out of Sebastian and Sebastian collapsed, shaking with exhaustion. Grell got up and got dressed, and walked away from Sebastian as if nothing had happened. Sebastian wanted to reach and cry out for Grell to come back and stay with him even a little longer, but he was too tired to move. He was forced to lay face down on his bed, as he listened as Grell left him in that small room which suddenly seemed a little roomier. He heard the window open and listened as Grell leaped out without saying goodbye. Why did this have to be the end?


End file.
